ビバハピ (Viva Happy)
, , , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Mitchie M (music, lyrics) * cort (MV direction, character animation) * TOHRU MiTSUHASHi (compositing) |links = }} Background "Viva Happy" is an original song by Mitchie M. It was uploaded to bilibili on July 11, 2015, and to Soundcloud on September 11, 2015. Like all of his Vocaloid works, it is noted for the realistic quality of Miku's voice. The video features many Miku MMD models. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. It also topped the Nico Nico Weekly Vocaloid Ranking during weeks 304 and 305. Hence, this is Mitchie M's most notable song, and one of Miku's most notable songs. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Official English Lyrics = Written by the producer Aa ah… Mic OK! Here we go! Let's get overdressed with miniskirt (kyun) You will be shocked by "gap moe" (kyun) I fantasize about love and my circuit is out of control but it's a lie and untrue stuff (Boo! Boo!) Say to me "I I I…I love you" (yeah, yeah) So, let me listen to the loose and cool beat It's a "baribari" tune Mm-hmm! Hey- hey- hey, hey! Mm-hmm! "Tadadadada~~!!" Even though you feel sad and down (kabaddi, kabaddi… fight!) Mo… You can never become her. (kabaddi, kabaddi… fight!) If you love yourself the way you are everything would be "Que Será, Será" I present this song for you who is alone at the moment "Here you go!" Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi… Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) No, no I have a principle that I don't quarrel with anyone No- No- Non - Non! Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Every night I cry and talk to myself Mm-hmm! Hey- hey- hey, hey! Mm-hmm! (M・I・K・U) Even if someone gets angry and forces me to do something (kabaddi, kabaddi…) (Wooooooh!) You don't have to get an answer so quickly (kabaddi, kabaddi… fight!) "Common sense" is a slang that adults use A signal of faith reaches me from the unconscious universe! "Hi!" "Tadadaada!" Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi… Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) I'm tired and will sleep for 8 hours Ye-Ye-Yeah-Yeah! Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) I want to try out many things! (I want!) I my me mine, I'm almost about to give up "I want to see you even though you're in a bad mood…" Hey some pure people you had a chance, but unfortunately, it didn't work out You got an explanation and the person is just mad at me without a reason "The world isn't so easy as it seems to be, so…" &＊¥;$※?◎× (Don't do it!!) Transform into an avatar and take no notice of it Ba-ba-ba… Virtual, Venus, Boost, Born with the Bass "Meow~" Viva!… Happy! No, no I have a principle that I don't quarrel with anyone No-No-Non-Non! Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Every night I cry "The world isn't so easy!" Viva! Derivatives |utau = |author = Hateru |category = UTAU cover |title = Utane Uta's Cover |description = |color = uta }} |author = TheShadowLord29, Hateru (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Haruka Nana's Cover |description = |color = #FF9ECE; color:white }} |human = |dance = |arrangement = |spinoff = |other = }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the albums Greatest Idol and VOCA NICO☆PARTY. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Hatsune Miku × Kodo 2018 *Magical Mirai 2018 *MIKU WITH YOU 2018 *Miku Expo 2018 Europe (Cologne only) *Miku Expo 2019 Taiwan and Hong Kong Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Cute Medley: Idol Sounds' medley) External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially multilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs